


And we danced

by TheLadyMuse



Series: Scheherazade [8]
Category: Captain America, scheherazadeverse (theladymuse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9103585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMuse/pseuds/TheLadyMuse
Summary: A oneshot songfic set to Madeline Merlo's 'Watcha Wanna do about it'This was inspired by a fic that I don't remember the name or author of, where Bucky is told by a little girl with a prosthetic hand that he's her hero. This is a little grittier in that it's teen/young adult males who are already facing the dating difficulties that come with being an amputee. I'm just assuming that's a thing, please don't shoot me.





	

Amara sat crosslegged on a bed across the room from where her mate was patiently talking to a group of young, male amputees. Personally, Amara disliked talking to anyone who wasn't counted among the Feral population, but this group seemed to be helping her mate, so she really couldn't complain. Still, the shark Feral wanted to huff at the adolescent idiots swarming her mate and asking retarded questions. Did she really hear one of those pups ask about marriage?

Shaking her head, the Lady Aurelius returned to the groupchat on her phone, where the Madam Boucherie, the Reyes Valkyrie, the First Lady Worthington, the Black Widow and Raven Xavier, First Lady of Xavier's Institute were conversing with her on what would be an appropriate gift for Prima Howlett. Raven was advocating a celebration at Howlett House, while Sylvia was insisting that it was 'tradition' for a Prima and her Court to go on a retreat, and the Valkyrie was pleading for everyone to just come to Mexico. Jubilation hadn't responded yet except to say that Rogue was planning on just spending the day with Logan.  

Snorting, the Lady Aurelius took out her Jaws of Death, the teethlike claws that fit over her fingers for close combat. Unlike Victoria, who had both a natural feline jaws and recently developed claws, Amara had to compensate for A: her harmlessly human fingers and B: her lack of combat telepathy. Vic had assured her that there was no lack, not when her aquatic skills were matched only by her niece, but Amara hadn't commented then and she wouldn't now. If James couldn't have his missing arm regrown, and if he had to make do with that metal atrocity (or anything, really) she had to be the kind of combatant who could not only have his back, but defeat their enemies singlehandedly when he was disabled or disadvantaged. 

Polishing her beloved metal claws, the lithe, black eyed and black haired woman hummed in her throat, chuckling when her mate whispered a prompt for her to sing. Deciding to humour him this once, she raised the volume of her humming before she began

 **Hup! Ooooo.**  
**Couldn't take my eyes off you,**  
**even if I wanted to.**

Conscious of eyes on her, she turned her eyes down, smirking when one of the boys let out a low whistle. Getting up, she pranced to her mate, giggling when he eyed her as she issued a challenge with the verse she belted out

 **I got a feeling that you're feeling like you want me to move,**  
**a little bit closer to you.**  
**I want you closer to me.**  
**Got all the makings of a "this could be a good thing".**  
**Whatcha wanna do about it?**

Jamie's eyes softened a little as he pulled her into his arms, swinging her around the limited space in the waltz they'd learned together in England.

 **Baby, how's it gonna be?**  
**Ain't no need to dance around what's going on between you and me.**  
**We got the where and the want to,**  
**baby, and the night is young.**  
**Could it get any better, I doubt it.**  
**Whatcha wanna do about,**  
**the midnight, moonlight, starlight shinin' down.**  
**Everything comin' together, yeah, right now.**  
**We're here and our hearts are poundin'.**  
**Whatcha wanna do about it?**  
**All I can think about is "I can't think about anything else".**  
**How bad I want you no it ain't like nothing I've ever felt.**  
**You got the kisses I need.**  
**We got some memories to make.**  
**Would be a shame to let 'em all go to waste.**  
**Whatcha wanna do about it?**  
**Baby, how's it gonna be?**  
**Ain't no need to dance around what's going on between you and me.**  
**We got the where and the want to,**  
**baby, and the night is young.**  
**Could it get any better, I doubt it.**  
**Whatcha wanna do about,**  
**the midnight, moonlight, starlight shinin' down.**  
**Everything comin' together, yeah, right now.**  
**We're here and our hearts are poundin'.**  
**Whatcha wanna do about it?**  
**Do about it?**  
**Mmmhmm.**  
**Whatcha wanna do about it?**  
**Baby, how's it gonna be?**  
**Ain't no need to dance around what's going on between you and me.**  
**We got the where and the want to,**  
**baby, and the night is young.**  
**Could it get any better, I doubt it.**  
**Whatcha wanna do about,**  
**the midnight, moonlight, starlight shining down.**  
**Everything comin' together, yeah, right now.**  
**Whatcha wanna do about it?**  
**Whatcha wanna do about it?**  
**Whatcha wanna do about it?**

He held her eyes throughout their dance, moving in a way that most of the world had forgotten, to a song that was just becoming known, augmented by the awed whispers of the youths who saw something of who they could be in the man with a metal arm as he listened to the shark's song. He wasn't a hero anymore, might never be again, but he had this moment, him and his mate wrapped up in each other and the awe of the envious.

It... this was a good day to be alive.

**Author's Note:**

> http://theladymuse.tumblr.com/
> 
> http://thetorchofalexandria.tumblr.com/ (this is my personal tumblr as a person, not an author)
> 
> amaranthastormheart@gmail.com


End file.
